The Great Heist
The Great Heist is the third episode of Ben 54. Plot (Ben): We have to go to Freihe Trunso. (Kevin): Why? (Ben): Because I said so, Levin! (Gwen): Freihe Trunso is the most dangerous place in the universe.... (Ben): I know! That's way we're going there! (Kevin): He is there though... (Ben): He who? (Gwen): You don't wanna know. Ben slaps his Omnitrix, and he transforms into Phantom. (Phantom): A Ectonurite? Nice. But I wanted Stringwing! He flew to Freihe Trunso. Gwen and Kevin followed. Phantom reverted. A Null Guardian attacked him. Ben transformed into Dinomungousaur. (Dinomungousaur): Yuck, a Vaxasaurian! Oh well! He punched the Null Guardian into a Chimera Sui Generis. Several Havok Beasts attack Dinomungousaur. Kevin absorb a wall and shapeshifted his hand into a spiked mace. (Kevin): Hey, uglies! Over here! Kevin killed the Havok Beasts. Dinomungousaur reverted. (Ben): Thanks...I guess. Come on! They walked off. Rook is seen watching them. (Rook): I have to kill them. They attempted to kill me. (Kevin): What are we looking for exactly? (Ben): The Great Bank of Freihe Trunso. (Gwen): I think I can track it. He's in it! (Ben): Who is "He"? (Gwen): No one. (Ben): Ok.... They went to the bank. (Kevin): You sure about this, Tennyson? (Ben): I'm sure. Ben transforms into Phantom. He phases through the doors and lets Gwen and Kevin in. Phantom reverts. (Ben): Levin, can you hack into the security cameras? Kevin smirks and goes to do so, but is hitted by a blast from the Proto-Tool. (Rook): Hail! (Ben): You! Ben transforms into Ice Moth. (Ice Moth): Chill out for a bit! Ice Moth freezes Rook. However, due to his Proto-Tech armor, Rook is unfrozen. Rook shoots Ice Moth. Ice Moth reverts. (Rook): I do not wish to harm you. (Ben): Wish I could say the same! Levin, take him out! Kevin charges at Rook, but Rook disappears. (Ben): Dammit! Gwen, can you murder the guards? (Gwen): With pleasure! Gwen murders the guards. Ben activates his Omnitrix and selects a Tetramand. (Ben): This one seems interesting. Ben transforms into Red Arms. A group of Amperis appear. (Kevin): Dammit! It's the Amperi Death Squad! (Red Arms): You know them? (Kevin): Yes, I do! They tried to kill me in the Null Void! (Amperi Leader): Kevin Levin! We meet again! The Amperi attempt to murder Kevin. However, the Amperis are caught in a net. Rook appears, as Red Arms reverts. (Ben): What do you want? (Rook): I thought you could use some help. (Ben): Help? Look, I don't your help. Rook murders the Amperi Leader. (Rook): You were saying? (Ben): Fine...I guess you could help. Now, let's get what we're here for. (Kevin): What if "he" shows up? (Ben): I'll take care of him. (Rook): Wait..."he" as in...the "He". (Gwen): Yep. (Rook): Master, you do not wanna go near him. (Ben): Why not? Also, call me Ben, dude. (Rook): Okay, Ben-Dude. Your not my master, I am just saving your little a- Steve smacks Rook's face. (Steve): http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/6b/Darkrage.png NO SWEARING! Steve left. (Rook): I really hate that guy. (Ben): Same. (Gwen): Can we just get the "thing" and leave? (Kevin): Also, what are we looking for? (Ben): The key. (Kevin): Key? (Ben): Yes, key. (Gwen): Key as in "the key to Steve". (Ben): Bingo! (Rook): I have heard about this key from my father. This key is able to kill Steve. It travels to multiple Omniverses every year. (Ben): And if I'm correct, it should be in here somewhere, but where? He activated his Omnitrix. He transformed into Visual. (Visual): VISUAL! Visual looks through the walls, and he notices that The Door to Steve is missing. (Visual, reverting): It's gone! THAT SON OF A BI- A anchor drops on Ben's foot. (Ben): OW! GOD DAMMIT! (Robot, reverting into Archie): We escaped our horrible realities. We want to invade your reality! (Kevin): Since when did robots get here? (Ben): I don't know! But I'm gonna enjoy kicking their butts! He transformed. Archie sent out his Kyogre. Archie's Kyogre interfered with the Omnitrix, transforming Ben into a Kyogre/Tetramand hybrid. (Hybrid): A hybrid, huh? The Hybrid punches Archie's Kyogre. (Archie): You'll never find the key! (Hybrid): How do you know about the key? (Archie): I AM THE KEY! Archie pulled up his shirt, and a hole was seen in his chest. The key was seen impaled in his heart. Hybrid reverts. (Ben): THE KEY! REVONNAGHER, GRAB IT! (Rook): I WILL, BECAUSE I WANNNA KILL STEVE! Rook pulls the key out of Archie's heart, and Archie collapses, dead. (Gwen): Finally, now we can kill Steve! Ben is about to kill Steve, when the key glows and is divided into four parts, much like the Map of Infinity. The pieces are sent across the universe. (Kevin): What just happened? (Rook): Something is pulling the key towards the edge of reality! Steve is seen in his house, laughing. (Steve): They'll have to find the pieces of the key if they ever wanna end me! (Steve-73): Can we get pizza? (Steve): HELL YEAH! They get pizza. The scene switches to Ben, Gwen, and Kevin wandering the Universe. (Ben): We need help. We need to end Steve's reign of terror! (Kevin): How? (Ben): By finding the four pieces of the key! Then, it can be the end of Steve! He laughs. THE END! Category:Episodes Category:UEEF09 Category:Ben 54 Category:Ben 54 Episodes Category:The End of Steve Arc